


Birthday Blessings

by CrazyTaraWitch



Series: SQ ficlets [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-SQ, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But it's my birthday!" Henry countered. "I want to spend it with *both* of you."</p><p>"Please, stay," Regina urged. "The present is for you as well. You did give birth to him, after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blessings

"Henry," Regina began cautiously, "I'd like to give you your gift now."

"I should go," Emma said hastily, not wanting to intrude. "Let you guys celebrate on your own."

"But it's my birthday!" Henry countered. "I want to spend it with *both* of you."

"Please, stay," Regina urged. "The present is for you as well. You did give birth to him, after all."

The blonde's brow furrowed in confusion, but she mumbled an uncertain "Okay," and stayed in her seat.

Emma and Henry watched in silence as Regina got up and retrieved a large flat box hidden in the drawer of the side table. It was neatly wrapped in deep red paper with a gold ribbon tied in a neat bow, and Emma smiled at the realization that Regina wraps presents exactly how she would have guessed.

His brunette mother handed the box to Henry and sat back down, avoiding both their gazes. Emma tried to watch as Henry torn into the wrapping paper, but she couldn't help her eyes flickering back to Regina, whose fingers were fidgeting nervously in her lap. Their son, however, was completely focused on opening his gift, until he suddenly froze.

In his hands was a black frame, and Emma wondered what sort of picture could cause his breath to catch and his face to still as if his entire world was changing.

"Mom?" Henry asked quietly after several long moments of silence, forcing Regina to meet his gaze.

"I thought... it was time," she explained simply, attempting to seem calm despite her obvious nerves.

Emma's confusion continued to grow until she couldn't take it any more. "Well, what is it kid? Your mom said it's for me too."

Silently, still staring at his other mother, Henry passed the frame to Emma. Inside lay a birth certificate bearing a name she had never seen before.

_Henry Daniel Swan-Mills._

Emma sat and stared, hardly believing her eyes. Then, before she could stop her self, her arms were around Regina pulling the older woman tight against her.

"Thank you," she murmured thickly. "Thank you for our son."


End file.
